SML Movie: Jeffy's Butt!
Jeffy's Butt! (Formerly Jeffy Gets Potty Trained - Part 2) is an upcoming 2017 episode. Characters: * Jeffy * One-eyed Shit (from Jeffy Sneaks Out) * Poop Jeffy (cursed) * Mario * Laquququequelafanda (Laquita) * Feebee * Poop Feebee (cursed) * Shrek (mentioned) * Cornflakes Plot Since this episode will be a sequel to Jeffy Gets Potty Trained, there's gonna be scenes where Jeffy poops his pants. So, the episode begins where Mario and Jeffy are having breakfast. They are having cornflakes with bananas and orange juice. But after getting in an argument about toilet training with Mario, Jeffy suddenly pulls down his jeans and sticks his (censored) ballsack in Mario's bowl of cornflakes. While Jeffy violates Mario's cornflakes, he (Jeffy) does that angry green bean face from Jeffy and The Beanstalk, and sounds like an angry drone. Then Jeffy's stomach makes a weird noise, and he feels that there's some poop stuck in his butt. Jeffy jumps out of his chair and runs to the bathroom while Mario dumps his cornflakes. In the bathroom, we actually see Jeffy pooping in the sink with his pants down, with dramatic music playing. Jeffy keeps grunting and pushing, but this poop was really hard. 5 minutes later, Jeffy got that poop into the sink, but it has one eye and funny looking red lips. After talking to this weird "CyPlops", it curses Jeffy by turning him into talking crap. The only way Jeffy can turn back into a human is to poop in the toilet and stop wearing his diaper. As Jeffy moves, he leaves behind smears and a trail of crap. Mario and Laquita notice this and start looking for him. To their horror, when they opened the bathroom door and saw Poop Jeffy attacking Shrek! Shrek survives, but then they hear a loud scream coming from the kitchen. The noise came from Feebee, but when Shrek, Mario and Laquita rushed to the kitchen, there was a HUGE blood splatter on the table, with Poop Jeffy standing in front of it. Poop Jeffy ate his sister. The episode ends where Poop Jeffy is killed by being flushed down the toilet by Mario and Laquita. Trivia * This is the first episode to have Laquita instead of Rosalina, since Mario's Breakup! * This is the third time Jeffy gets turned into something. The first thing he was turned into was a banana, then a green bean, and now a turd. * The "Peepee in Cheerios" joke gets replaced with "Ballsack in Cornflakes". * This is the second time we see the play dough poop cyclops, since Jeffy Sneaks Out. * The dramatic song playing while Jeffy was pooping in the sink, is the same song from a scene in Inside Jeffy where Mario rushed him to the bathroom. * We get to see both Mario and Jeffy eating cereal together. * This is the ?th episode where Jeffy dies. * This episode was inspired by Jeffy Gets Potty Trained and SMG: Poop War * Feebee might come back to life in the next few episode, however. Jeffy certainly will. Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Jeffy Sequels Category:Episodes where Feebee dies Category:Feebee torture episodes Category:Feebee Episodes Category:Jeffy torture episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Laquita Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:One-Eyed Poop Episodes Category:Playdough Episodes Category:Poop Jeffy Episodes Category:Dark Episodes Category:Toilet Humor Category:Curses Category:Curse episodes Category:Episodes where Jeffy dies Category:Trending Topics Category:Featured Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Weird episodes